Beginning of a New
by firefairy10 and 'shley
Summary: Second chappy up first Inu fic hope you like it. Something happens to Kagome while the group is out fighting, which leds to bad consciences. IKa
1. Default Chapter

Helyo this is going to be my first fic of Inu-yasha so be kind please. (That is a warning) Anywayz please no flames or I will feel a little disarrayed and not write my fic as fast, okay on with the story. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so don't ask and don't sue.  
  
Beginning of a new  
  
Ch.1 How It Starts  
  
Still on the search for the jewel shards, everyone tires and goes to sleep. Though Inu-yasha is human on the new moon, which is now, they sleep peaceful. A shadow secretly comes into the building where they lay, and into Kagome's room. The mysterious figure clasped their hand over Kagome's mouth, and she woke and couldn't scream. She knew who it was but could do nothing about it. It took Kagome out into the darkness of the night.  
  
*Morning*  
  
At dawn's blinding light, Inu-yasha wakes and is half demon once again, but something's wrong. As everyone else wakes up he franticly waited for Kagome to see if she is there. "What's wrong Inu-yasha can't wait to see Kagome after one night?" Miroku smirked. "Feh, I'm not a pervert like you, and I sense that Kagome isn't here." Inu-yasha glared at him. "Well, then I'm going to see, your probably just imaging things," Sango announced walking up to the door. Inu-yasha watched as she slowly opened door. He focused his glance at one point, and with one look he started out to the nearest door to the outside.  
  
Sniffing and not doubting her sent, that sweet and intoxicating smell, and ran as fast as he could. To him it felt like hours, following but not to his surprise he smelled a rat. That rat was the one and only Koga. Streaks of hate and jealously ran his blood cold. 'What could he be doing to her!' This was fuel to make him run even faster, she was there all right he could tell.  
  
His heart was pounding, he yearned for Kagome, he couldn't let anyone have her no one! The thought of Koga touching her made his skin crawl. He found the hide out and came in shouting " KAGOME!" She responded "Inu- yasha! I'm over here!" She was struggling. He dashed over to her, she was tied up and alone, " where's the bastard did he hurt you?" Inu-yasha asked as he untied her looking around. "No, he forgot about me and him and his group went out to find you," she sounded irritated, "Ah!?" Inu-yasha placed her on his back and began to run back to the village where Miroku and Sango were. Kagome was puzzled 'why isn't he complaining about saving me?' While she was confused she finally realized that Inu-yasha had stopped, in front of them was Koga alone. "Give me back my woman!" Koga demanded. "Never and she's not 'your' woman!" Koga smirked at this. "So she's your woman then?" Kagome and Inu-yasha blushed. "N.n.no.she's not I just don't want her to be with you!" "HA! You stutter. are you just hiding the truth or what?" He had an evil smile on his face. " No I'm not lying! Kagome get out of here, I'll meet up with you later." Kagome was paralyzed. "Go!" He yelled again. She ran into a nearby forest as fast as she could. She was dazed and confused wondering if Inu-yasha cared or not about her. Then a ton of memories of Kikyo and Inu-yasha together flooded through her head. 'No wonder why he doesn't like me he's got Kikyo, I'm just a replacement for her.' The image of Kikyo and Inu-yasha kissing was clear in her mind and won't go away. Her vision began to blur from her tears welling up in her eyes. 'Why am I crying I don't even belong here.'? 'Or do I.' she sat at the edge of a small stream, and studied her reflection, teary eyes, pink blush on her cheeks, flawless nose, and soft lips. 'I'm ugly' A couple of hours later (wow time flies when your having fun) Koga ran from Inu-yasha. Both were hurt but nothing more than a few cuts and bruises, "little bastard running away at a good fight." Inu-yasha replied to no one in particular. He did have the strength to go after him so he left to go get Kagome. She was lying down on her stomach with her hand on her face, her elbow to the ground. Once and a while a little cry or tear would escape her, and she hated it. 'Why am I crying over Kikyo and Inu- yasha? I should stop he could be here any second.I wonder if he's okay?' She was too late; Inu-yasha was watching her keep in her emotions. He jumped down from the tree he was on, and Kagome wiped her tears, got up, and turned around, "hey what's up" she let out slowly and soft. "Kagome." Inu-yasha replied trying to be as sensitive as he could. What he saw broke his heart to know that while he was fighting she was crying. The only question left was, why? Why was she crying? The question was boggling his mind, he needed to know.  
  
Well what do ya think, good, bad, somewhere in the middle (circle one) I got more chapters on paper that are good to go but I won't write more till I get some reviews so R+R. ;) 


	2. Love from the Heart

Hey thanks for the reviews I loved them because I just sort of started to do fan fic and stuff. It only takes a little motivation to get me going but.anywayz .this chappy is gona be fluff and stuff and as fluffy as I can get. So yea,.It's kinda fluffy at the beginning but I love the end.  
  
BlueDragon77:Thanks for the review, I checked your fic to so ttyl  
Lostdreams: I like reviews so thanks, I will see about the spacing for my story okay bye!  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.so don't sue.(all I've gotta say for now)  
  
BEGINNING OF A NEW  
Chapter 2: Love from the heart  
  
He walked up to her, he placed one hand on her shoulder, and the other caressed her face.  
  
A tear slightly came down her cheek and he brushed it softly off. "Kagome are you okay?"  
  
At that moment she broke down crying, she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her face in his shoulder.  
  
He held her tightly at her waist.  
  
"Inu-yasha do." Kagome let out.  
  
"Do I what? Kagome." Kagome raised her head and looked into Inu-yasha's bright amber eyes.  
  
"Do you . do you love me, Inu-yasha?"  
  
Her eyes pleaded for a straight answer nothing confusing, only straightforward.  
  
"Uh.*Gulp* .ye. yes...I do, Kagome." She smiled. "Inu-yasha."  
  
She tighten her grip on him, he did to until.  
  
He gently pulled her away to face her and move closer to her lips.  
  
However, before he did anything Kagome asked him something that was troubling her.  
  
"Do you still love Kikyo or am I a temporary replacement?" Kagome looked at him with confusion still.  
  
"I love you not Kikyo and your no way in hell a replacement for her. Your too Cheerful and beautiful to be like her."  
  
With enough said he kissed her passionately. She let him take over and parted her lips for him, and she was enjoying it.  
  
His hands crept under her shirt and felt her tender light smooth skin.  
  
At first Kagome shuttered but then tilted her head back and Inu-yasha attacked her neck with kisses.  
  
Kagome decide to get even and was pulling on the top of his Kimono to loosen it.  
  
She got through the under white layer and placed her hands on his bare chest.  
  
When she did a light flickered inside his heart, he wanted her more than ever.  
  
That inflict on his pleasure led his heart to beat more faster and made him think why he didn't tell her before.  
  
They pressed against one another wanting to feel each other, Kagome licked her lips then Inu-yasha kissed her trying to fulfill her need to go on.  
  
Their tongues teased and their hunger for on another showed in the force in it.  
  
Inu-yasha took his kimono off along with the white under shirt while still kissing Kagome.  
  
He pulled off her shirt and threw it aside. He started to unclasp her bra but hesitated.  
  
What were they doing! They are going to far, Inu-yasha would never forgive himself if they did anything they shouldn't.  
  
He let the clasp go but still continued to kiss her passionately, no he wouldn't be the one to decide for once, it would be Kagome.  
  
Though they didn't notice it but both were moaning quite loudly, then Kagome started to slow down.  
  
"Inu-yasha I love you." She said breaking the kiss.  
  
He rest his forehead on hers and listened to her breathe, "gods, I love you too Kagome." He said smiling making Kagome smile as well.  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango was heard outside the forest.  
  
"INU-YASHA!" Miroku was yelling. They were looking for them.  
  
"AH!" Kagome yelped. " WHAT IS IT?!" Inu-yasha jumped. "My shirt Inu-yasha they're coming!"  
  
"AH!" Inu-yasha yelled. He put his shirts back on and Kagome slipped hers on just as they heard Shippo saying, "I smell them this way!"  
  
Inu-yasha got a angry face ' I'm gona pound that fox in the ground for interrupting Kagome and me.'  
  
Shippo came in sight following Sango and Miroku.  
  
"So there you are where were you Kagome?" Shippo said curious.  
  
"Koga kidnapped me and Inu-yasha had to fight him while I waited in the forest you came back and you found us."  
  
" Oh, Kagome I'm glad your okay." Shippo said jumping up and hugging her.  
  
Inu-yasha fumed when Shippo did that.  
  
Miroku noticed that Inu-yasha's shirt was a little messed up along with Kagome's shirt. He decided to wait to tease him about it.  
  
' I have a feeling he didn't just "get here and find us" I think there was something else.'  
  
"Now your okay can we get some thing to eat?" Sango said hearing her stomach growl. (Reminder: they left after they got up)  
  
"Okay let's go." Kagome said heading out of the forest while the rest followed.  
  
Inu-yasha just stood there still remembering what just happened between Kagome and him.  
  
' Now that we love one another and we know, that sort of makes her my mate.'  
  
He smiled at the thought and noticed Miroku was staring awkward at him.  
  
"What are you gawking at?!" Inu-yasha growled at him. "Nothing." Miroku grinned.  
  
"Why are you smiling at me!" Miroku rolled his eyes like a girl and put his hand on his cheek "dramatic like" and said " Oh, Nothing" He gave a little evil laugh and started to walk towards the girls and Shippo.  
  
"Miroku tell me now or I'm gona hurt you!!" Inu-yasha said chasing him with a fist in the air.  
  
" Inu-yasha would you just stop Kagome said with a sigh. With that Inu- yasha stopped but was still glaring at Miroku, and he just grinned huge.  
  
They came back to the village they were currently at and chowed down on the food they had with them.  
Well that's it for now, right now I'm thinking of movies like the matrix reloaded, and the sequel to Tomb Raider and Terminator 3 looks like good movies anywayz .don't think my fic is going to be fluffy the whole way through. cause it's not. but anywayz R+R okay.See ya.  
  
Next chapter: Confession of feelings 


End file.
